


You

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [20]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth-Angel, Jackie-Halfrek, Mentions of Anya and Buffy. Set during 'The Girl With The Curl.' During research, he may have found one step closer to the mystery. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

Booth sighed, sitting down in his chair. He grabbed up a remote and turned the large television on, beginning to watch some random videos cut together of the young beauty queen from when she was alive to coverage of her disappearance. He shook his head a few minutes in, still not understanding at all why these children would do this, more so why their parents would put them through this.

People really confused him sometimes. Not just the psycho murders and the like, but all kinds of them out there.

A collection of personal photographs passed on the screen, in collages. He didn't know how many there had been but suddenly he paused the screen, getting up to go take a closer look.

The young girl wasn't in the photo but the mother, Jackie, was. She was sitting on a sofa was a blonde that he would swear he knew. It wasn't the one who fit with the nagging feeling inside of him but someone else, someone he knew, knew of, but wasn't closer to. Nowhere near the main blonde in his fantasies.

When he questioned Mrs. Swanson about the photo later she shrugged. The back of the photo said "Halfrek & Anyaka" but she claimed to not have any idea about the photo, why she was called that, or who the other woman was.


End file.
